


Plaits

by Yoshistar123



Series: Uta No Prince Sama - More trash mostly [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reiji does Aine's hair, and then it just gets even gayer, i really enjoy writing gay for these two idk why but they deserve it, this is just more gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshistar123/pseuds/Yoshistar123
Summary: Reiji plaits Aine's hair, and then it just gets gayerIt's just really soft and fluffy gayThey deserve itIf you want gay fluff then this is it
Relationships: Kisaragi Aine/Kotobuki Reiji
Series: Uta No Prince Sama - More trash mostly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Plaits

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I enjoyed writing the other one so much that I got inspired to write this one  
> It's all just very gay because they deserve to be happy  
> So this is all self-indulgent as hell I hope you enjoy

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it you know,” Reiji said, running his hands through Aine’s freshly washed and dried hair from where he sat behind him on the bed, “I wish mine was like that.”

Aine snorted, “yours is softer than mine, shut up.” He shook his head, and leaned back into Reiji’s gentle hands, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling.

“No, yours is definitely softer.”

“As if.”

“It is!” Reiji’s voice was steadily dissolving into giggles, “it definitely is, you can’t change my mind, now be quiet and admit that I’m right!” By the end of his sentence Reiji had completely lost any semblance of composure that he had and was dying of laughter, leaning on Aine’s shoulders to stay semi-upright. The laughter was contagious, and soon Aine was also struggling to hold back giggles.

“Fine, fine, whatever, you win,” Aine smiled, giving in to Reiji’s cute antics. He turned his head to press a kiss to Reiji’s hair where it was resting on his shoulder, before looking back to the assignment he had to finish for class tomorrow. He had a feeling it wouldn’t get done for a while, however, as Reiji tended to be very distracting.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Aine’s neck, Reiji successfully calmed his laughter, resuming running his hands through Aine’s hair. Despite Aine’s arguments, Reiji firmly believed that Aine’s hair was one of the softest things he’d ever touched in his entire life, and as he ran his fingers through blue locks of hair, and idea came to him. Separating it into three parts, Reiji began weaving Aine’s hair together in a plait. It was slightly messy, as his fingers were unused to the movements, but Reiji was nothing but determined.

Feeling the movements of Reiji’s fingers in his hair change, Aine tried to turn around, “what are you doing?”

Reiji frowned as Aine’s movement threw off his rhythm, “stop fussing. I’m braiding your hair, stay still.” He backtracked a little before continuing, making sure his progress was neat. Aine always kept his hair down, so Reiji was honestly curious to see how it would look in a plait. And if he was going to do it, he was going to do it well.

Aine hummed in acknowledgement, returning to his initial position to let Reiji do whatever the heck he was doing. He had no qualms against letting Reiji plait his hair – it felt nice and the only reason he kept it down was because he didn’t care enough to put it up. Also he’d never say no to anything Reiji wanted (within reason, of course, but he would go to the ends of the Earth to make Reiji happy), and if Reiji wanted to plait his hair, then so be it.

Aine looked back to the assignment. It probably wouldn’t take him long if he could concentrate on it, but the feeling of Reiji’s fingers in his hair was incredibly distracting. It was soothing in a way Aine couldn’t describe, and honestly if he could have spent eternity there with Reiji he would’ve said yes in a heartbeat.

Reaching the end of the plait, Reiji took a second to make sure it was neat and secure, before leaning round Aine to ask, “do you have a hairband?”

“No,” Aine frowned, “why would I have a hairband? You’re the one who ties up their hair.”

“Crap, okay,” Reiji said, “hold this.” He handed Aine the end of the plait, before standing and rushing to his side of the room, pulling stuff out of one of his drawers until he found what he needed. He jumped back onto the bed behind Aine, taking the end of the plait and wrapping the hairband around it to keep it secure. “Finished! I think it looks pretty good!”

Aine smiled at Reiji’s enthusiasm, reaching a hand back to feel the plait Reiji had woven into his hair. A click of a phone’s camera sounded through the room, before Reiji shoved his phone in Aine’s face to show him a picture of his hair.

“Not bad, ‘Ji,” Aine said, turning around to face Reiji properly, “though I think my hair might be a little too short for a plait to really work.”

Reiji smiled, raising his hand to poke Aine on the nose, “what’s your point?”

Aine laughed, grabbing Reiji’s wrist and kissing the palm of his hand, causing a blush to rise on Reiji’s face. “Well then I guess next time I’ll just have to plait your hair then.”

“That wouldn’t work! My hair’s too short-“

Aine raised an eyebrow.

“-Oh. But it works on you!” Reiji spoke, raising his hands in defence. Aine laughed, before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss, causing Reiji to freeze where he sat in surprise. Pulling away before Reiji’s brain could catch up, Aine smiled.

“Sorry, but you looked too cute for me to resist.”

Reiji frowned, his face blushing a bright red, “you’re the cute one!”

“Nah,” Aine drawled, his smile growing into a teasing grin, “that’s definitely you. See?” He poked one of Reiji’s cheeks, “definitely the cute one.”

The blush on his cheeks growing, Reiji fell onto Aine to hide his face in his shoulder, his hands gripping onto his shirt. “Stoooop.”

Chuckling, Aine lifted Reiji’s head with one hand to look him in the eyes, the other wrapping around his waist to pull him closer, “but you’re so cute like this, why would I ever want to stop?”

Reiji pouted, pushing his face closer to Aine’s, “because you’re cuter, and I need to make sure you know otherwise I have failed.”

“Well that’s too bad isn’t it? Whatever shall you d-“ Aine was cut off by Reiji bringing their lips together in a kiss, the force behind his actions pushing Aine back onto the bed, leaving Reiji leaning over him. Aine’s brain short-circuited for a second before it caught up, and he quickly reciprocated, though not quick enough, as Reiji pulled away as quickly as he had initiated the kiss.

The blush that bloomed on Aine’s cheeks filled Reiji with a sense of pride as he stared down at him. “I told you you were the cute one.”

Aine frowned, his cheeks blushing brighter, “come here you.” And with that, he pulled Reiji in for another kiss.

The next few hours were spent with cuddles and kisses, and ultimately, Aine’s assignment was completely forgotten. He didn’t care however, as his time with Reiji was more than worth it.


End file.
